Love Shower
by AiraMarie
Summary: MMk soo this is my first upload....well yeah this is a really short story soo yeahh not sure how this thing really works yet... umm .. lol hope you like it! Bye!


Love Shower

It was April, 15, 2008. It was the 300th star shower Anniversary; it was also supposed to be the greatest one in 5 years, with a chance of clear skies. I wanted to share it with a special girl. Her name is Anastasia, and she is the most amazing person I have ever met.

I stand there hesitating at the phone like a nervous wreck. Then, like a shock ran inside my body made me dial her number. I waited still and silent.

"Hello?" Anastasia said on the other line.

"Oh hey Raven, How are you?" I knew that she knew I was nervous about calling her with my stuttering voice.

"Oh hey Hun I'm doing great, what's up?"

"Oh…Nothing really just wondering if... You... Were... Free tonight and tomorrow..." "Hmm... Let me think... Yeah! I'm free why?" I tried to cool down my nerves while she talked but I just made it worse.

"Ugh... I was just wondering if maybe you would like to come to my house for a special star shower."

"Really? Yea Hun of course I'll go. When should I be there?" I was so thrilled that my stuttering got even worse.

"Umm... Yeah... We... well were having a family and friend dinner at 6:00pm if you want to come then." I said.

"Yeah sounds great babe! I'll see you then ok?" once I heard the world "babe" I went still, frozen and unable to speak. I was so happy at that single moment.

"Yeah I can't wait! I'll see you in a few hours." I said more than a few seconds later.

"OK babe, see you soon"

"Bye Hun" I could tell she hadn't hung up the phone after I spoke, so I felt dumb for calling her Hun.

"Ha ha OK babe see you soon" she finally said.

"Bye" I giggled. Click.

It was now 3:53 pm and I was excited more than ever, I wanted everything to be perfect when she gets here.

"Raven calm down! You're going to work yourself out!" My Grammy said to me as I swept the floor for the fourth time in a row.

"Yes Grammy I know. I'm just really excited about tonight." I said loudly

"wow we should invite this girl more often you actually clean!"

"Very funny Grammy" I laughed still sweeping away.

"Go get ready me and Grammy will finish here and Grr... Fine!" I growled and marched off to my room.

It was now 5:10 pm I couldn't believe it took me almost an hour getting ready; you would have thought I would be dressed fancy with my hair curled. But I was only wearing the usual jeans and a shirt with my hair down. Suddenly the phone rang and I sprang into life.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I ran to the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is Raven there?" Anastasia asked in her sweet little voice.

"It's me Hun." I said quickly.

"Oh hey babe." she said happily

"Hi Anastasia" I said nervously.

"Umm... I was wondering if it was alright if I came now, since my mom needs to be somewhere at 5:45?"

"Yeah that alright" I said even more nervous now that I know she will be here sooner than six pm.

"Ok cool, I'll be there in a few."

"Alright do you want me to wait outside for you?" I asked

"Yeah if you want to"

"Ok I shall I have nothing else to do"

"Ok, I can't wait to see you Hun."

"Me either I'm excited"

"Ok bye See you soon"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and headed out to the door. I waited nervously for the girl I had liked since months before. Thoughts were swirling around in my head. I was unable to concentrate on one thing. I stared out off into the trees on my yard close to the road, Till out of nowhere I saw a black Escort drive up and park on the side of the road, close to my trees. Then the engine cut, and I heard a door open then close. It was her, it was Anastasia. I saw her walking around her car and then stand there smiling at me with her beautiful smile. I smiled back and started walking to her very slowly. She did the same. Before long I got to excited and practically ran to her. Next thing I knew I was in her arms; it was the best feeling ever. I felt so safe and secure; her scent was the best in the world. She hugged me tighter, as did I. I did not want to let go of her. We eventually parted. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes and said the only thing I could think of saying at that moment.

"Hi."

"Hello Hun" Anastasia giggled.

"Shall we go in?" I asked.

"Sure". I grabbed her hand and led her into my house. I opened the door for her and let her in. I quickly headed for the kitchen to introduce her to my mom and Grammy. "Mom? Grammy?" I called out.

"Were outside Raven!" My mom yelled back. I walked Anastasia outside without letting go of her hand. Just as I expected, I saw them both by the grill cooking what I'm guessing are ribs. I walked Anastasia closer to introduce her but being careful not to let her hand go.

"Mom, Grammy, This is Anastasia, the one I talk about all time, And Anastasia this is my Mom, and Grammy." I said.

"Well hello there Anastasia, it's finally nice to meet you!" My Grammy told her.

"Hello Anastasia" My Mom said right after.

"It's nice to meet you both finally" Anastasia said politely. We all just stood there for a moment or two blankly. "Well dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes so go do whatever-- But Behave!" My mom finally said.

"Ok Mom" I said a few seconds later.

I walked Anastasia further into the yard still holding her hand.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked

"Umm… Whatever you want Hun." she answered.

'Hmm... Let's set up for tonight?"

"Ok lets go"

"ok" I said. I walked her over to my uncle's truck and opened the tail gate. Everything was set up already.

"I guess my mom or Grammy fixed it already" I said. "I guess so" she smiled

"Well… Want to just relax while we wait?"

"Yeah sound good to me" she said as she hoped in the back of the truck.

"Ha ha you look comfy Hun." I said looking at her.

"I am. Join me?" she asked. I immediately hopped on and crawled to her and laid my head on her shoulder, just enjoying the moment I had with her. She hugged me.

"I'm so happy that I can see you "she said.

"I'm so happy you're here, and I get to hug you!" I told her quietly. She smiled and so did I.

"Dinner's ready!" My Grammy called out.

"Were you guys?" she yelled. Anastasia and I stayed still not wanting to move.

"We are going to have to move sooner or later babe" she whispered.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to move." I whispered back.

"Ha ha me either but we have to"

"Alright" I growled. We started getting up to head for dinner when all-of-a-sudden she pulls me back down and kisses me. I was full of butterflies, I couldn't believe it. We parted slowly. I smiled and chewed my lip.

"Are you alright babe? She asked worried. Instead of answering her I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back.

"Now I am" I smiled

"Ha ha alright lets go"

We walked into the house to the dining room. I pulled out a chair for her. Then I sat next to her. My mom and Grammy were already seated.

"Thank you so much for having me hear" Anastasia said to my Mom and Grammy.

"Well no problem child, you're always welcome anytime" my Grammy said. We all started serving ourselves with all sorts of food. We chatted and shared stories and laughter for about any hour and a half. My mom always brought up embarrassing stories about me as a child. She then took out pictures of me as a baby covered in mud or food. "Mom put those away please!"

"No no no, you look so adorable Hun." Anastasia said.

"No I don't "I grumbled. By that time my Grammy started clearing the table as did I and Anastasia.

It was now around 8:30pm, the sun was completely set and there wasn't a cloud in sight. "When are you two going to watch the shower Raven?" My Grammy asked.

"Umm… Right now, if it's ok?" I answered

"Yeah sure I'll see you in the morning." She said.

"Night Grammy, Night Mommy." I said to both of them. Outside was beautiful.

"Have a good night "Anastasia said after me.

Everything was beautiful, but what was most beautiful was Anastasia under the moonlight. I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"What Hun? What is it? You aright?" she asked worried.

"Oh nothing just seeing how beautiful you look under the moonlight." I said.

"Whatever I am not you're the beautiful one babe." she said while hugging me.

"No I'm not you are "I mumbled into her shirt.

"Hun! You skin is ice cold! Let's get you covered up." she said loudly

"Alright" I shivered.

We both climbed into the truck and I immediately cuddled up next to her and she cuddled closer to me. We both had started to stare up at the sky. Then out of nowhere a beam of light flashed across the sky.

"Whoa! " We both said together

"Hey since we both saw it, we should make a wish on it" Anastasia said.

"Yeah we should! " I said excited about the idea. We both closed our eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for Raven? "

"Now don't you know if I tell you it may not come true? " I said to her.

"Well, yes but I'd still like to know" She grinned

"Well, I'll tell you if you tell me yours"

"Alright Ms. Pretty Raven. I wished that I'd have the guts to ask you to be my girlfriend." She said "I stared at her surprised.

"Now yours my Raven?" She said (he he Her Raven Yay!)

"I wished that you would ask me to be your girlfriend tonight" I smiled.

"Well I would like your wish to come true my love, Will you be my girlfriend Ms. Raven? "

"Yes Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend Anastasia!" I said way too excitingly.

"I was hoping you'd say yes my Raven" She Smiled. She then took her hand and stroked it down my cheek and lifted my chin so our lips could touch. Her kisses were so sweet and soft, and absolutely perfect._ I let my hand reach over to hug her while we kissed under the moonlight and under the fireworks of shooting stars._


End file.
